Flush Force (brand)
}} Flush Force is a toy brand created by Canadian toy company, Spin Master. It began in December 2017 with the release from Series 1 and it was followed by Series 2 in August 2018. Being animals, objects and body parts that have mutated, each figure has two variants which are separate characters, as suggested by their names. Plot According to mentions given by Flushies and some of the brand's content, Flushville was meant to be habitable and suitable for humans until disaster happened like impacts from asteroids and when a reactor filled of toxic waste and exploded, leaving the toxic waste to leak and enter the sewers. Flushies originally had a origin, like having been animals, inanimate objects and body parts. The characters, before mutating, were flushed down toilets, apparently. While remaining in the sewers for a time, the toxic waste had already leaked through the location, mutating everything that was flushed down by having contact with the waste. All the mutants that lived in the sewers broke free after having been able to come out of the toilets. The mutants are now the main habitants from the town. Overview Toys Flushies, the name given to the brand's figures, regularly measure between 1 and 4 centimeters in height and between 1 and 3 centimeters in width. The figures are frequently made of solid rubber, although some finishes can sometimes give the Flushies a different material. The figures' name, "Flushies", is a pun in "flush" and "plushie", and the singular term for the name is "Flushie". They are distributed in a packages related to things and objects found in bathrooms such as toilets, urinals, bathtubs and even the bathrooms themselves. Despite this, the most common theme for the packages and the entire brand are the toilets, as suggested by the brand's name. Each figure can have a minimum of two variants and maximum of three, but however, variants are actually depicted as separate characters, rather than being the repeated single character in a different colour scheme. Flushies are organized in categories, known in the brand as "families", and can have finishes such as squishy, flocked and metallic. Rarity Rarity levels in the brand are given different names, but however, it can still be found out that does each rarity level mean by judging how frequent the figures are found. *'Single Flusher:' These Flushies are the most common and easiest to find. This rarity is represented with red. *'Double Flusher:' These Flushies are also very common and easy to find, but are considered slightly rarer than Single Flushers. This rarity is represented with indigo. *'Triple Flusher:' These Flushies are rare and not very easy to find. This rarity is represented with teal. *'Clogger:' These Flushies are very rare and a little hard to find. This rarity is represented with green. *'Unflushable:' These Flushies are the most rare and hardest to find. These figures only have one variant and only 2,000 units are available worldwide from each figure. This rarity is represented with purple. *'Exclusive:' These Flushies can only be found in certain products and packages. This rarity is represented with blue. Webseries Two months after the brand's release, a webseries consisting of six episodes was launched in February 22, 2018. The brand is animated with stop motion and the use from the actual figures. Animation was done by stop motion animation company, Digital Wizards Studios, with licensing from Spin Master. Currently, no new episodes have been released. App Prior to the webseries' release, a mobile app for the brand was released in January 29, 2018. The app allows users to pet and care the Flushies, play a game, track their collection and wishlist, watch the webseries and explore Flushville, the brand's main location. Controversy Pink Eye's figure Apparently, collectors have been never able to collect unflushable Flushie, Pink Eye. Aside from Pink Eye's checklist model, no pictures from the figure have been found. It has been suggested that the units were never sold, they're simply hard to find or there were actually few units available. However, it has been revealed that the figure was actually sold, but it is unknown why Pink Eye hasn't been found. Skuzzy Fuzzies being flushed A problem with the brand is about the Series 1 family, Skuzzy Fuzzies. The figures from the family have a flocked finish, meaning they're furry and flocked. However, when the figures are flushed as the collector gets them out, the fur will receive a white and so-called "mangy" look. Collectors think that the wet fur fits for the figures but some consider that the figures have been ruined. External Links *Flush Force website *Spin Master website Category:Flush Force